G Words
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Gokudera wrote his feelings for Yamamoto in G Words while waiting for Tsuna. Unfortunately, Yamamoto found it and thought that it was for Tsuna so he got all heartbroken which pissed the silverette off. In the end, Gokudera ended up wanting Yamamoto to figure out the G Words which lead to a happy ending. 8059 YamaGoku


Konnichiwa!~ I'm back again~ :D Sorry for not uploading for so long.. -bows- As you can see, this is the 8059 i'm talking about. BUT not the big project~ -w- I hope you guys like it~

Disclaimer: KHR, not mine; the picture, mine; fluffiness, yours. ^^

* * *

The twilight shone into the classroom by the transparent windows, signalizing the end of a school day. The chit chatters of the students echoed from below the school building. As the last bell rang, most of the students should have been gone by now. However, the ray of the nightfall that invaded the dimness of the room landed on a silver colored hair, portraying a gorgeous sleeping beauty.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto peeked from the door, trying to find the friend he was looking for. Luckily, the searching was unnecessary since the classroom is not so wide and he immediately spotted the bomber, smiling before walking towards him.

Once Yamamoto noticed his sleeping friend, he hesitated whether or not to wake this fragile looking figure. It did not took long for the tan male to decide that he will let his friend continue his slumber. After making the decision, Yamamoto turned the chair in front of Gokudera to face his friend before sitting down on it.

At first, Yamamoto was resting his chin on his palm while his fingers tapped on the table, staring at the silverette. But soon, he got tired of that pose and shifted his chin to rest on the table as he lets his arms swinging below the furniture, still staring at the silverette.

There are two reason why Yamamoto came into the class.

First, Yamamoto just finished his baseball practice and remembered that he left something important in class so he came back to retrieve it. Second, he met Tsuna on the way to the classroom and his brunette friend told him that Gokudera was probably waiting for him so he wanted Yamamoto to tell Gokudera that he need not to walk him home.

But even though he was tasked, Yamamoto just couldn't make himself wake this peaceful looking bomber up. As the time flew by, Yamamoto took aware of that he's getting tired and tireder by the minute as he felt his eyelids giving way. Although he may not look like it but he is quite a responsible person. So, in order not to break his promise by falling asleep and completely forgot about telling Gokudera about Tsuna being dragged away by Reborn, he tried to find something to do until his friend awakens.

Yamamoto's eyes wandered around Gokudera's table to find some entertainment and his eyes caught hold of a piece of paper under Gokudera's arm.

Gokudera's sleeping posture was a common one. His arms was crossed on the table as his back arched so that his head can bury into his arms. He was sitting quite far away from the table too so that the sleeping position can be more comfortable.

Yamamoto lifted Gokudera's arm slightly, no intention of waking the male up, and successfully pulled out the paper. Suddenly, a soft groan escaped from Gokudera's lips as he shifted to a better position. That small noise made Yamamoto's heart stopped pumping for a split second as he let out a soft sigh of relief after reassuring that Gokudera was still asleep.

After completing his "mission", Yamamoto smiled and started reading the words written on it. However, the words displayed in front of Yamamoto's eyes were some funny looking drawings and some numbers. Yamamoto knotted his eyebrows and tilted his head. These scribbles were somehow familiar to him. Oh right, it's Gokudera's G Words.

_Why did Gokudera made out these difficult words?_ Yamamoto pondered.

As Yamamoto was trying to figure out a logical reason, he felt the paper being snatched away by a furious force. Yamamoto was caught off guard and it took a little while for him to register the situation he was in. By the time Yamamoto realized, a flushed red silverette was staring at him with widened eyes.

Yamamoto blinked.

The flushed face of the teen was a mixture of furry and embarrassment. What exactly was written on the paper? This question was in Yamamoto's head until the said teen spoke.

"Did I gave you permission to look through my stuffs, you bastard!" Gokudera growled and slammed the paper on the desk as he stood up abruptly out of anger.

"Maa maa, I'm just curious." Yamamoto tried to calm down the raging bomber as usual with his sloppy grin. He did not know why Gokudera got so worked up for.

_It's just a piece of paper with unreadable drawings. _

Until, the worst thought shot right through his mind.

_What is it's something for Tsuna? That'll explain why Gokudera got all mad. _Just by the thought of it made Yamamoto's heart sank.

"So? That doesn't mean that you can read it!" Gokudera continued to rage, unaware of the changes in the baseball player's expression.

"Is it for Tsuna?" Without further ado, Yamamoto blurted out his thoughts.

"Huh?" Gokudera wanted to continue spat negative words to the male but what Yamamoto said made him halted on his tracks.

"That paper, is it for Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked once more with a serious and upset face.

Gokudera took caution of it and wanted to protest but Yamamoto spoke again, totally cutting him off.

"Judging by your reaction, I guess i'm right." Yamamoto chuckled softly and lowered his head.

"Fucking bastard!" Gokudera was really frustrated right now. Even he doesn't know the reason. Maybe was because of the idiocy of Yamamoto or his totally oblivious personality.

After throwing that insult, Gokudera shoved a paper that was folded into half into Yamamoto's face before stomping out of the classroom. "Figure it out by yourself!" Gokudera shouted as he stomped along the corridors.

Yamamoto groaned softly and wrinkled his nose, making the paper flew down onto the table as he did so. He then took a while to let the itchiness on his nose disappear before unfolding it.

The paper looked somewhat like a table of Gokudera's G Words. Yamamoto took the paper into his hands and started to examine it. The table was categorized neatly. Each symbols represents a hiragana and a small box was located at the corner of the paper. It's an example of how to use the specials such as the dakuten and hendakuten.

Yamamoto tilted his head and bought the paper closer. He wondered why Gokudera left this for him until his eyes landed on the previous paper that got slammed hardly onto the desk, abandoned by Gokudera.

Something clicked in Yamamoto's head when he saw that paper as he lengthened his arm to reach for it. He placed both of the paper side by side and started to break the codes.

"Ya..Ma..Mo..To..Ga.." As Yamamoto was busy breaking the codes, a guard came in and demanded that he should get home. Of course, Yamamoto was annoyed but he can't stay in the school forever plus he doesn't want to make his old man worry. At last, after some more scolding from the security guard, Yamamoto went home with the papers still in his hands.

When Yamamoto was finally home, he immediately ran up to his room, ignoring the greetings from his Dad. After some while, Yamamoto finally got hold of the meanings behind those G Words. Yamamoto's father was worried about his son when he noticed his boy's unusual actions but those trepidation were all gone when Yamamoto finally came down from his room with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Tsuyoshi didn't bother to ask as long as his son is happy.

* * *

The next day, the best friend trio sat on the rooftop as usual to enjoy their lunch until Reborn came, kicking Tsuna in the face before dragging him off somewhere. Before leaving, he gave Yamamoto a knowing smirk, making Yamamoto got nervous for a moment. Gokudera, who was too engrossed with his bread, failed to notice the eye contact they made.

After receiving the smirk from Reborn, Yamamoto's well-prepared self was gone in an instant. Now, he was shifting and fidgeting like a going to confess girl.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Gokudera got annoyed by Yamamoto's girly actions finally spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"Eh?" Yamamoto straightened his back, with a slightly flushed face, turned to look at the annoyed male. "Well... Um..." Once they exchanged gazes, Yamamoto quickly turned his head away and rubbed his neck nervously.

Gokudera arched his eyebrow, staring at his tan comrade with disbelief. It's rare to see Yamamoto acting so nervous. "If you have something to say, spit it out." He was at his limit and if that idiot kept behaving like a fucked up girl, he's going to beat the shit out of him.

"You know Gokudera..." Noticing his ill-tempered friend being more frustrated than ever, he decided to spill the beans. "I've successfully learnt your G Words and solved the codes." He grinned lazily with shades of faint pink tainted on his cheeks.

Well, Gokudera had already predicted this since he's the one who wanted Yamamoto to figure them out, _out of frustration_. So, he took his last bite of the bread before glancing at Yamamoto that sat across of him. "Well done." He smirked slightly before blushing as he turns his head to the other side, mumbling something like, "What about you?".

Yamamoto's heart skipped a beat after such adorable scene took place in front of him. His nervousness disappeared in a second. He was now filled with fluffiness followed by the urge to hug this petite figure in front of his eyes. After some thinking which he usually wouldn't do, he decided to control himself in order not to scare his long awaited lover away.

Yamamoto smiled and fished out a folded paper before handing it to Gokudera. "This will tell you."

Gokudera eyed the arm's owner whilst taking the paper from his hand, not leaving his gaze from the tan male. Yamamoto chuckled awkwardly after seeing the paler male being so cautious of him.

"What's this?" Gokudera asked with curiosity.

"You'll know it when you see it." Yamamoto grinned.

"Tch, cliche bastard." Gokudera rolled his eyes while opening the paper. Yamamoto just smiled, waiting for his going to be boyfriend's reaction.

When Gokudera unfolded it, Yamamoto can see that Gokudera was amazed that the always-being-addressed-as-an-idiot-Yamamoto could master the usage of his G Words. Later on, he started mumbling something to himself, like he's trying to form a meaning from the syllabus he murmured as his eyes squinted occasionally in order to read the rubbish-like words that Yamamoto wrote.

Yamamoto find these actions cute and amusing, making him grin every time Gokudera did it. But the expression that caught most of his attention was when Gokudera finally formed a meaning from the lines of G Words. Gokudera's puzzled and calculating face was replaced by astonishment and embarrassment. The blush on his cheeks brightened when the bomber read along the following lines.

_I like Gokudera too._

_I want Gokudera too._

_Yamamoto and Gokudera. _

If possible, Gokudera's cheeks would flushed an even brighter shade of red after the last line -which Yamamoto completed for him**(1)**- interpreted in his mind. Not only that, Gokudera too find it hard to even catch his breath. Realizing the predicament his crush was in, Yamamoto chuckled and nudged on Gokudera's arm, waking the silverette from his "new knowledge".

"Yamamoto, this-"

"I didn't know that you've developed such a feeling towards me." Before Gokudera could start raging, Yamamoto cut him off by speaking at the same time.

Gokudera was pissed when he was disturbed but he soon let the emotion slide when he saw the gleeful look on the raven teen's face. The said teen was scratching his cheek lightly in embarrassment with his lips quirked upwards into a soft smile, soft shades of red decorated both his cheeks.

Gokudera melted.

Normally, those without pride -as Gokudera puts them- would probably hug the other when he/she behaved like Yamamoto and they would definitely act like the ones in shoujo manga, being all , Gokudera is not one of them. He is a guy full of pride. He won't let a glimpse of weakness show on the surface of him even though he's facing his long awaited crush.

In order not to let his emotions get ahead of him, Gokudera spatted, "Don't get so full of yourself!" and stomped off. Seeing as the situation goes, ones who does not know Gokudera's personality would get mad and leave him be but Yamamoto knows Gokudera well, _too _well that it sometimes scared the Hell out of the pianist.

Just as mentioned, Yamamoto knew that Gokudera was just embarrassed because even though he turned away like a furious cat, he still caught an eyes of the crimson red cheeks of the pianist. Without further hesitation, Yamamoto grabbed onto Gokudera's wrist after he yelled out his name and spun him around.

"What do you-!" Gokudera tried struggling but was caught off guard when Yamamoto tilted his chin and crashed their lips together, his eyes widened.

Yamamoto's kiss was clumsy but sweet. Gokudera would love to have more of it but his natural reflexes beat him to it and pushed the taller male away, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Gokudera's lips were soft and sweet followed by a slight taste of nicotine but Yamamoto didn't care. He wanted to remain in that position forever but his wish was crushed when he felt Gokudera's force on his chest, pushing him away. Yamamoto immediately regretted what he had done. He thought that it was alright to kiss the furious bomber at that time but guess that he still haven't fully understand him yet.

Noticing Gokudera's surprised and disgusted expression, Yamamoto's face saddened as he lowers his head, clutching his fists tightly. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

Even though that's the person Gokudera likes, but being kissed by a guy when you're a guy yourself still seems and feels disgusting. That's why Gokudera had a grossed out expression when Yamamoto kissed him but he didn't actually hate it.

When Gokudera saw the guilty face of the depressed teen, he too felt guilty for pushing him away but at the same time he felt furious. Sometimes, Yamamoto should really try to realize the reason behind the actions and facial expressions he made. _That thing called brain that is located inside of your head is not just for show you bastard. _Gokudera spatted in his mind.

As the seconds goes by, Yamamoto still remained in that position, not moving an inch until Gokudera growled in annoyance. He then lifted his head to glance slightly at the half angry half embarrassed male.

"Goku-"

"If I hated it, i wouldn't have gave you the G codes and the lines of G Words I wrote." Gokudera hissed as he narrowed his field of vision, glaring at the taller teen with menace.

"But you-" Yamamoto was once again cut off by the silverette.

"Ah! I must be out of my mind, doing something like this to you!" Before Yamamoto could question the sudden outburst from the pianist, Gokudera had already grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward to plant a kiss on his lips. All of Gokudera's boastful prides gone at the moment.

Stunned.

Yamamoto didn't expect the arrogant little bomber would take the initiative to kiss him. He didn't know what to do at first but when he saw the looks on Gokudera, his face softened into a smile.

Gokudera's eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes shut tightly. The figure in front of the tan male was decorated with by many shades of red, making the owner of it cute even though he's wearing a scary scowl.

The stiffened body of the silverette loosen up by the time the said tan male wrapped an arm around his waist whilst his palm stroked the back of his head. The inexperienced and sloppy kiss turned into a sweet and chaste kiss. Yamamoto tilted his head to give Gokudera a better kiss as the smaller male gladly complied by cocking his head slightly too.

Their kiss last for about a minute as they both tried their best to pant for the presence of oxygen in order to feel the other's hot cavern once more.

The once quiet and breezy rooftop turned into a total different environment. This current place was now packed with pants and moans as both the teen was busy tasting one another. The windy surroundings was no longer filled with breeze when both the Vongola guardian was heated by each other's body warmth.

After what seems like ages, Yamamoto pulled back slightly but Gokudera enjoyed it so much that he doesn't want to end it so he forwarded his head to kiss again. Unfortunately, Yamamoto pulled him away by cupping the teen's cheeks, chuckling softly when he heard a soft groan of disappointment escaped from the other's rosy lips.

"It's not like I don't want to do it but there's something I have to give you now." Yamamoto smiled down at Gokudera, stroking his cheeks lovingly.

"Huh? There's more?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow, leaning into Yamamoto's touch.

Yamamoto just nodded and took out another piece of paper from his pocket. "Haha, don't kill me for this~" He laughed before hugging the slim waist of Gokudera, resting on his shoulder.

Gokudera sighed and tilted his head slightly to give Yamamoto more space. "I don't know about it." The speaking male smirked and flipped open the paper with his finger. A line of G Words made its way into Gokudera's view. He glanced sideways at the grinning Yamamoto, signalizing him to move on. Gokudera just rolled his eyes and started translating the words.

_I love you, Gokudera. _

Gokudera's eyes widened as his cheeks became scarlet red. As the blush started to creep onto Gokudera's cheeks, Yamamoto had already left Gokudera's shoulder and was now smiling down at his official boyfriend.

"Idiot.." was Gokudera's only respond as he hid his face into Yamamoto's chest, clutching on the other's shirt.

"Yours..." Yamamoto patted Gokudera's head and planted a kiss on his hair.

* * *

**(1) Here are the G Words Gokudera wrote when he's waiting for Tsuna:**

_**I like Yamamoto.**_

_**I want Yamamoto.**_

_**Yamamoto and Goku**_

_****_A/N: I'm sorry if it's kinda messy... ^^" Okay, now i'm going to start my BIG PROJECT now~ :3


End file.
